


Reylomicrofics - December 2020

by dashalle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Twitter, Microfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashalle/pseuds/dashalle
Summary: Seasonally themed microfics for your pleasure!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Scarf

His teeth chatter behind distractingly plump lips, and Rey can't help but wonder how he's managed to survive so long in the real world. 

"Here."

She shoves a dusky scarf at him, only slightly tattered. Hers, Ben realizes as he winds it around his neck and drowns in her scent.


	2. Wrapping

Rey had never given anyone a gift before. 

She places it on his lap, nervous. The wrapping job is a catastrophe: clumpy and covered in too many bows.

A dimple creases his cheek as he slowly, carefully peels each strand of tape.

She believes him when he says he loves it.


	3. Jingle

"Will you keep us steady?" Rey snarls when the Falcon jerks to the right, scattering her tools. 

"I know how to fly my own ship," Ben snarls back. 

Smoke fills the cockpit as another alarm sounds—this one ominously sweet and jingling. 

She raises an eyebrow at him.

"Do you?"


	4. Chocolate

"Don't even think about it, Rey."

"What? I'm not doing anything." 

She shuffles up to the counter, hands behind her back.

Ben shifts closer to his creation, protective. 

"The cake is for guests."

"Fine," she says, snatching the bowl of chocolate icing and dashing away.


End file.
